Items (DN2)
Duke Nukem II is filled with items. Some reward points, others boost your strength, and some are vital to your success. Boxes They come in four colours: blue, red, green and grey. They cannot be collected, but shooting them opens them and reveals their contents. Blue boxes contain bonus prizes, red boxes contain Cola Cans or napalm bombs, green boxes contain weapons, and grey boxes contain either important items or nothing. Important items *'Key' :Gives 500 points. Used to open doors. *'Access Card' :Gives 500 points. A computer circuit board-looking card. Used to deactivate electric barriers at the ends of some levels. *'Cloaking Device' :Gives 500 points. Temporarily makes Duke invincible, allowing him to move through certain forcefields. The device regenerates when it runs out. *'Hint Globe' :Gives 10,000 points. A blue sphere. Bringing it to its pedestal gives 50,000 bonus points, plus a hint about the level. *'Rapid Fire Powerup' :Gives 500 points. For a short time, holding the fire button produces continuous fire. Weapons When a weapon is picked up, it replaces the weapon currently held. *'Normal Weapon' :The default weapon, and the weakest (but with unlimited ammo). *'Laser' :Gives 2,000 points. Fires a blue laser beam that goes through anything. Ammo: 32. *'Flamethrower' :Gives 2,000 points. Throws flames. If fired down, functions as a jetpack. Ammo: 64. *'Rocket Launcher' :Gives 2,000 points. Launches rockets. Ammo: 32. Health items *'Soda Can' :Gives 100 points and restores 1 unit of health. If shot, it flies up into the air, and if caught, it gives 2,000 points (but no health). *'Six Pack' :Six Soda Cans. Restores 6 units of health. *'Turkey' :A turkey running around that gives 100 points and 1 unit of health. If shot, it turns into a cooked turkey, which gives 100 points and 2 units of health instead. *'Atomic Health' :Gives 500 points and restores 1 unit of health. If picked up while at full health, it gives 10,000 points instead. Points-only items These items award only points, and serve no other purpose. *'Glass Orb' :They come in four colours: blue (500 points), red (1,000 points), green (5,000 points) and white (10,000 points). *'Duke Nukem Danger Shades(TM)' :Gives 100 points. *'Duke Nukem II Computer Game Disk' :Gives 500 points. *'Duke Nukem CD "Duke In Love"' :Gives 500 points. *'Duke Video "Why I'm So Great"' :Gives 500 points. *'Duke Nukem Video Game Cartridge(TM)' :Gives 500 points. *'Duke Nukem Boom! Box(TM) with Motivational Tapes' :Gives 1,000 points. *'TV Watching Duke's Numerous TV Appearances' :Gives 1,500 points. *'Duke Nukem Commando Phone(TM) Button 1 Set to 976-DUKE' :Gives 2,000 points. *'Duke Nukem Actioncam(TM) with Heroic Music Audio Overdub' :Gives 2,500 points. *'Duke Nukem Brand 486/66 Localbus PC(TM)' :Gives 3,000 points. *'Signed Duke Nukem T-Shirt' :Gives 3,000 points. *'N.U.K.E.M.' :Five big letters, one set per level. Gives 10,100 points each. If all are picked up in the right order, gives 100,000 point bonus. If all are picked up but in the wrong order, gives 10,000 point bonus. Category:Duke Nukem II Category:Items